


Riot

by Gegeelle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kinky, riot fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gegeelle/pseuds/Gegeelle
Summary: Must I really explain? Okay, this is about the Spec Op, Riot/tank cause I love a man with dreads and his voice makes me melt.Smut included, because why not, we all want him to dick us down while we call him daddy while he calls us his little slut so why not add some smut?i also never finsihed this book lmao
Relationships: spec op/riot x reader





	1. 1- tough chick

First chapter!!!  
Enjoy you simps

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Give is justice! Give us peace!" People chanted around you and chanted to the cops in their bullet proof suits with guns in hand. I chanted with them, holding my sign up high. It was Trump holding a gun with blood, I found it on the road while I came to the front lines because a cop took my original sign out of my hand and ripped it.  
"You look like the Ronald McDonald Hamburgaler." I said to the cop in front of me, he looked at me with a serious face,"never mind, you like a white version of shrek. 'This is my road!'" You mocked him,"what? You gonna cry to your mommy? 'Mommy they bwullied me at the pwotest today.'" I spoke in a baby voice and laughed, my voice was slightly muffled from my gas mask, it only covered half of my face.  
I looked down the line and saw another person taunting the police, he wore a large black special ops suit, and he was tall and had dreads and a scarf protecting his neck. He slowly made his way down the line and soon he was next to me.  
"You look a toy plastic solider, what are you ready for? A fucking child to stuff you in his mouth and play with his other toys? Fuckin pussy." He pointed at the cop I was taunting before, the ops guys hand was on my shoulder as he got close to the officer with his face.  
"Little piggy scared?" I smirked, and ops backed up and started to move down the line, from the road at end of the line at the other side of the road I heard a gun fire, peoples screamed and the officers readied their guns and others grabbed cans of gas. I dropped my sign on the floor and ran to the shot Victum.  
All of the protesters ran a bit back from the cops, I slid onto my knees and helped the man who was in the floor up.  
"Where were you hit?" I asked.  
"Argh," he winced,"my stomach."  
"Okay, look I'm gonna move you okay? You need to walk with me." He nodded and I helped him from the road to the side walk, some people who I assume were his family took him from me and a canister of tear gas was thrown 6 feet away from me.  
"Everyone move!" Some lady shouted I ran to it and picked it up, that's why I wore heat protectant gloves and I threw it back at the cops, bullets were fired and I saw spec op give me a thumbs up as he back up from the line.  
The cops were mass shooting rubber bullets and throwing canisters into the areas with big crowds. The gas cans were sometimes thrown back and sometimes they stayed in place. As I ran to help another person get away from a can, I was shoot in the back, I had a backpack in with some supplies and extra clothing, it was padded but I still felt the bullet hit my lower spine, I stumbled foward, slamming my knees onto the ground. I winced and quickly got up as a cop came towards me with pepper spray in hand.  
"Not today asshole!" I shouted at him, I saw the Op guy standing by a tent caring for some of the hurt protesters. The sun was setting and the sun was shining in my face as I ran from the cops to get to a crowd.

I stood with a group of 5 people, one of them was holding their arm and that was because a cop shoved them of of their way while they marched.  
"You think they calmed down?" A blonde older lady asked.  
"Making it seem they have." I said,"when the sun goes fully down it'll be hell." I watched a stray sign glide down the street in the light gusts of wind, it was the one I had before with trump on it.  
"Come on lets get going." A 2 of the people left and it was just me and 2 others. They soon left when they saw stay groups of cops walking. I went into the road and looked down it. I was now half a mile away from where I was before, I saw Spec Op walking down the sidewalk and then guns fired. He turned around and gave them the middle finger begire jogging away from them. I started walking away, seeing that I didn't want to stick around to make a conversation with them and get pepper sprayed.  
"Pigs!" A group of people yelled,"give us justice give us peace!" And that set them off again, no gas just bullets, I ran with the group.  
I felt a bullet hit the back of my knee and my back again.  
"Fuck!" I cursed as I hit the ground, my knees already hurt from the first time I fell, I moved from my knees to my ass and looked at the still line of cops,"does this make you happy?! If so you're fucking disgusting and YOURE the problem!" I got up slowly not putting any weight on the leg that was just shot. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw the Spec op.  
"Come on lets go." He ushered me and I almost fell when I started to run with him,"okay we're not running." I heard his muffled voice, he quickly picked me up and basically threw me other his shoulder holding me with one arm under my ass and the other on my backpack.

I watched us lose the cops and arrive to a car. We were with the rest of the protesters, there wasn't much of them left, they either left or went to other parts of town, there were no cop vans here atleast none we could see. He put me down on the trunk of his car and looked around and then at me.  
"What happened back there?" He asked cocking his head slightly.  
"Went to run and then a group of protesters started yelling at them and Prevoked them and well they shot me in the back of the knee." I explained.  
"You're one tough chick let me tell you that, anyways Do you have a car?" He asked, I shook my head.  
"I took an Uber after my friends car broke down half way, I don't know where she went we got separated but I'll have to call her later." I rambled.  
"Where do you live?" He asked.  
"A hour and a half away." I sighed.  
"Well, I live thirty minutes away from here, I can take you to my place. I can patch you up, you can shower, and you can call your friend and if you want you can stay the night." I was shocked by this, I'm a complete stranger.  
"Are you sure?" He nodded,"well okay then."  
"Good, now get in, we gotta go." He looked behind him and we both rushed into the car and he soon sped off.

Spec/Alex's pov-

I unlocked the door to my place, the girl who I learned in the car that her name was (y/n) walked in first. I closed and locked the door behind us and took off my helmet.  
"Holy shit I forgot how hot that helmet gets." I laughed tossing it onto the couch.  
"Ya well considering it was 82 degrees out and you were in all black it must've been hot." She laughed taking her backpack off.  
"You want to go and take a shower? I can throw your clothes into the washing machine." I offered walking past her and into the kitchen," I gotta throw these gloves in anyways, I grabbed a can of pepper spray from a cop as he was spraying it."  
"Oh wow." She laughed,"but are you sure about me taking a shower first? You can take yours before me." She took off her leather jacket and held it.  
"Yes I'm sure, I'll show you to my room, you can use the shower in there, I'll take your clothes and I'll go wash them, you have extras?" I asked and she nodded.  
"I packed extras in my bag, my friend I planned on getting a hotel for 2 nights but that didn't happen obviously." She laughed.  
"Well you can stay here for as long as you wish, now let me show you to the bathroom." 

Imma end this here at a small cliff hanger, make sure to vote and share with a friend or really anyone who wants to get fucked by Riot 😉 cause when I get to a smut I'm making sure it reached 800-1k words

Published- 6/5/20  
Words-1530


	2. 2- want you

omfg i just remembered i wrote this coming off of a shroom trip lmao 

Ya know what...I'm not even gonna spoil this one for ya  
It's 5 am and I got a protest at 12 today so imma head out and go to sleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
your pov

I turned the shower off and moved the shower curtain back and stepped onto the bath mat. I grabbed my towel from the hook on the wall and quickly dried my hair a bit and dried my body a bit before I wrapped the towel around mysed and exited the bathroom I turned off the light but kept the fan on. I already had the clothes I was going to sleep in on the bed. I laid the towel on bed and slid on my light blue panties and right as I grabbed my shirt the door opened. I quickly turned to see who it was even though it was only alex and I in the house. He was shirtless and only had his protective pants on, I would he lying if I didn't say he was hot...he could fuck me ra- I don't even know this man why am I thinking like that?

Anyways We both just stared at eachother for a couple seconds, his eyes looking me over and mine also looking him over, he cleared his voice before he spoke.  
"I'm-im very sorry." He stammered out and pointed to the bathroom,"I gotta shower." He quickly walked past me and I watched him walk into the bathroom and close the door behind him.  
"It's okay!" I shouted and slid my shirt over my head, it was long enough to cover half of my ass, and honestly I didn't really care if he saw my ass, I'd rather have him spank it then just stare but oh well we all can't get what we want now can we.  
I wrapped my hair up in the towel next to me and sat on the bed crossing my legs. My phone was plugged into its charger on the nightstand next to me. I had it powered off and on airplane mode at the rally and turned it on when I got to him house. I unplugged it and had 6 missed calls and 50 texts from Allie.  
I unlocked my phone and went through the texts. Basically she got separated with me after the first shot and left with some other protesters after she couldn't find me in the crowd. She got some other protesters to drive her halfway back to town and then she got an Uber and made it back to her house and after I finished reading the messages she called me so I answered.

Alex's pov-  
After his shower-

I slid on my sweatpants as (y/n) talked in the phone with her friend, I couldn't hear her friend but I could tell she was surprised, scared, and confused by everything.   
"Look Allie I've got to go....I will stay safe...he's a good guy...I already told you his name is Alex..." I tossed my towe onto the chair at my desk and sat down on my bed and listened to her speak," he's just some really good guy now look I've got to go, I will stay safe and I plan on going Back home either tomorrow or the day after....I love you too you bitch." She hung up and fell onto the bed, her shoulders resting above my knees.  
"You didn't tell her who I was." I said.  
"Ya I did, your name is Alex and your a protester." She said looking up at me,"you really think I'm gonna tell her that you're the guy in the suit? Hell no were not doxing you like anonymous did to trump a couple days ago."   
"That's nice to know, because I'll probably get arrested if they ever find out who I am." I laughed," so hows your knees and your back?"   
"My back is just sore and so is the back of my knee, but they're decently scraped, I've had worse though so it doesn't bother me." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"You do a lot of stuff on your knees?" I asked raising a brow and then realized how that sounded," I did not mean it like that." I rushed out and she laughed and flipped onto her stomach, my eyes wandered to her chest and then to her face.  
"Well...I do great work on my knees." She smirked slightly," but no I don't do a lot of stuff on my knees to answer your question." I just stared at her for a second before responding.  
"Well that answers it for sure." I laughed and she shook her head rolling her eyes. I heard the laundry machine do it's series of beeps to signal that it was finished," I'll go put them in the dryer." I got off of the bed and she stood up.  
"I'll come with you." 

Your POV-

I stood in the doorway of the laundry room as he moved the clothes from the washing machine to the dryer. I said I would do it but he refused to let me.  
"So why do you have that suit?" I asked.  
"Me and my friends got them for comic con before corona took over the world, but when we got them we realized they were real and military level protective, so why not wear it to a protest? I mean it's bullet and knife proof." He explained standing up and turning the dryer on.(that's been my only reason for the Spec guys having those suits, I'm convinced they're all friends who were planning on going to comic con but then rona canceled it )  
"That's interesting, its cool though I've gotta admit." I said and he crossed his arms and leaned towards me.  
"What, you like a guy in uniform?" He smirked and stood up straight.  
"I-what?" I asked from the sudden question.  
"So you do like a guy in uniform, noted." He nodded,"anyways, want something drink? I got tea, beer, liquor, water, some other stuff." He listed as he passed me into the kitchen area since the laundry room and kitchen was only separated by a door.  
"I'll have a beer." I said and followed him.  
"Alright." He nodded, I just noticed tht his dreads were tied back behind his head.  
"How long have you had dreads?" I asked and leaned on the counter by his sink, it was the corner area so I jumped Up and sat on it.  
"About 5 years." He looked at me as he opened his fridge and grabbed to beers out, he grabbed the bottle opener and popped the caps off and handed me one,"there ya go."  
"Thank you sir." I took it from him, the name sir had an affect on him I could tell, I'll keep that noted for later use.

We talked for a bit while drinking our beers,we decided to get to know eachother more. He was leaning on the counter next to me.  
"...and ya that's really about it about him." I finished my sentence about my last boyfriend because we were roaming about out partners from the past.  
"Eww." Was all he could say,"men like tht disgust me, you deserve better than that."   
"I'm at that point where I might just stay single for the rest of my life." I laughed, I looked at the time on the stoves clock, it was 12:30 am.  
"You tired?" He asked.  
"Ya I think we should get to bed." I hopped off the counter landing in the knee that was shot and I almost fell but I didn't I steadied myself on counter,"you good?"  
"Yes sir I'm fine and dandy." I Gave him a thumbs up before walking past him.  
"Alrighty." He said I heard him follow me.  
I walked up the stairs first, I only had panties and a T-shirt on so I know he could see my ass as I walked up. Upstairs he turned his spare room into a office Gym space and then he had his bedroom with the bathroom in it. I entered the room and he closed the door behind him the room was dark but luckily I found the bed, I pulled the covers off and got under the covers, his bed was extremely comfortable. My bed was comfy, but his felt like a cloud, his sheets were also extremely soft so they felt amazing.  
"Your bed is so comfortable." I practically moaned, he got under the covers.  
"Oh trust me I'm perfectly aware." He laughed I was going to talk but he spoke again,"but you wanna know what's also really comfortable?"  
"What?" I asked and he leaned closer to my face, our lips inches apart.  
"My thighs." He winked.  
"Well let me give them a test drive then." I winked and he pulled he into his lap, the blanket moving with me snd I moved it off of me, half of it fell on the floor.  
He adjusted himself so he was sitting up against the head board and I was straddling his hips. I took the opportunity to lightly Grind down on his dick causing his let out a slight moan.  
"You really are dirty huh?" He asked putting his hands on my ass and coaching me to move slightly faster and harder,"let me take you for a test drive." His lips connected with mine, moving at a slow pace as his hands moved from my ass to my waist I speed the kiss up, our tongues battling for dominance as he pressed his finger tips into my waist harshly. He won and took full control of the kiss. We parted for air only so he could take my shirt off.   
The feeling of the air in my now bare skin sent a shiver down my spine.  
"Fuck youre gorgeous." He kissed down my jaw and onto my neck as one of his hands fondled with in of my boobs, pinching and twisting my nipple in between his index and thumb.  
"Mm Alex." I whispered as the feeling, he started to kiss around my neck leaving small marks here and there, my hands moved from my sides to his chest, using him to balance but also to touch he stopped kissing my neck and threw his head back slightly, his mouth gaping ever so slightly and he let out a staggered breath, I took the chance to trace kisses along his jaw and to his neck, nipping and sucking in random places.  
"(y/n)." He whispered, and I knew I just found his sweet spot, but he's not mine to fully Mark so I just placed a kiss on it and nipped it,"I need you out of those panties sweetheart." He ran his index down from my waist to my panties,"I need to feel you."  
"If that's what's you want." You kissed his neck in more time before getting off of him, you slid your panties off and tossed them in the floor, he removed his sweats and tossed them, randomly into the dark room, he still had his boxers on.  
He pulled you back into the bed and onto him, you didn't sit down on him fully, you grabbed the hand that pull you into him and lead him to your soaking pussy.  
"All for you." You whispered as he ran his index over your folds, he dipped his index finger to your Clit which caused you to let out a soft moan.  
"You like that?"He asked and you nodded,"I need you to tell me sweetheart, how much do you like it?" He circled your clit harder, urging the words that he wanted to hear out of you.  
"I like it so much alex, oh god don't stop." You moaned as he started to rub faster,"oh alex!"  
"I love when you moan my name." You Grinded onto his finger, craving more pleasure,"are you getting needy? You want me inside you?"  
"So badly."  
"You want to scream my name as I pound into your gspot?"  
"Oh god yes."  
" want me to pull your hair from behind while you cum?"  
"Alex just fuck me already." You looked him dead in the eyes, his full of lust and desire, he raised his hips slightly and you slid his boxers off from underneath you, his cock hitting your ass and the inside of your thigh. You heard the boxers fall to the floor, you sat up and guided his cock to your throbbing cunt, one of your hands grasped onto his shoulder for stability.  
"Go on sweetheart, you got it." He praised as you slid down, his hands sat on your waist. You let out a very loud moan as he stretched you out, tears pricked the corners of your eyes as you back arched.  
"Fuck Alex." You winced in pain and he stopped guiding you down when half of him was sheathed inside of you.  
"It's okay baby, I know it hurts," one of his hands moved to cup your face and make you look at him, he had a soft smile on,"we'll go slowly okay?" You nodded as he started to move you down more, give you a second to get use to him each time you were lowered, you head was now in the crock in his neck and your nails dig into his biceps. Soon his full length was inside of you.  
"Good girl." He whispered into your ear and he stoked your hair,"whenever your ready." You took a second to steady your breathing and get use to him and then you started to move up and down slowly, which each time you lowered he hit a new spot.  
"Oh lord." You moaned softly into his ear.  
"That's it." He moaned as you sat up, your nails now digging into his shoulders, you started to bounce on him faster, your breasts bouncing each time.  
"You feel so good." He bit his lip and his finger tips dug into your waist as he started to guide you faster, occasionally thrusting his hips up.  
A very thin layer of sweat covered both of you.  
the smell of sex lingered in the air.  
The sound of skin filled the room along with moans,whispers and words of praise.  
"Al-lex I'm close,"the bubbles began to rise inside of you as he now started to pound into your g-spot.  
"Wait for me sweetheart, be a good girl and wait." He said with a tone that made us seem like if you didn't wait he would punish you...I might test him.  
"Oh fuck!" Moaned as he thrusted into you harshly, he repeated this a couple times, driving into your gspot,"I'm  
Not- fuck!"   
"You bet-ter wait." He slapped your ass causing you to moan,"you like that?"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" You shouted as the bubbles formed faster, you were going to cum,"I'm-im Gonna-"  
"I'll stop right fucking now if you cum, I'll tie both-both of your arms to the bed post a-nd leave your there all nee-dy, begging me to help you." He threatened, as much as you would love that, cumming on his cock woukd feel so much better,"understood?"  
"Very." Your walls clenched around him, his speed began to falter a couple minutes after he threatened to edge you.  
"Oh god sweetheart." He moaned.  
"Please tell- me you're close." You asked.  
"I am." He said and his cock twitched inside of you,"cum right on my Cock baby."   
You released with a pornographic moan, strands of curses and his name downed through your voice, he was also a moaning mess, strands of praise and curses falling from his tongue.  
You were seeing black dots from how powerful your orgasm was, your walls coated in strands of his cum as he moved you slowly up and down his dick. Your head was in the crook of his neck and your nails were in his biceps most likely drawing blood.  
"You were amzing baby." He praised you as he rubbed circles in your back as he stopped moving you.

You both sat their for a couple minutes, catching your breath and letting the states of euphoria you were both in subside.  
"Oh my god." You whispered,"that was amazing."  
"Hell ya that was, I'll make sure next time to get you warmed up for me, didn't know you were that tight." He apologized.  
"It felt amazing either way."   
"Come on, let me get you cleaned up, he slid you off his dick and sat at the edge of the bed and stood up keeping a tight hold on you and he brought you into the bathroom.

😶 I think I need to go church. Here's the thing I've been writing smut for the last 4 years, I had to take a series of breaks while writing this and I don't even plan on this one being the dirtiest one, this was a test drive/ warm up. I've written dirtier, but I- I don't even know anymore hope u enjoyed, oh and that smut was 1800 words so most of the chapter lmaoo

Published- 6/5/20  
Words- 2856


	3. 3- rough

This book is only 3 chapters long (I don't count the first page cause it's a welcome page) and this chapter is only the second day and second night that you've been with him 🧐🤨 wowza   
~~~~~~~~

Alex's pov-

I woke up to the sun shining through the window next to my side of the bed. I  
Shoved my face into my pillow and groaned propping myself up on my elbows slightly, my dreads falling in front f my face, I moved them and looked next to me. (y/n) was still asleep, he neck had some small bruises on it from last night, mine probably did too, I flipped over onto my back and sat up rubbing my face and looking around. Our clothes were scattered on the floor, I pulled the comforter off of me and grabbed my sweats that laid by my feet and slid them on, I don't need to put boxers on if all I'm gonna do it start the coffee pot and take a shower.   
I walked out of the room after I picked up all the clothing and tossed it into the hamper that outside my closet. I made my way down the stairs and into the living room. I walked into the kitchen and prepared a new pot of coffee and leaned on the counter and recalled everything that happened last night. I bit my lip as scenes played through my head and then I snapped out of it.  
"Fuck." I whispered as i got off of the counter and I walked into the laundry room when I remembered the clothes from last night. I tossed the joe dried clothes into the basket, I kept both of our heat protectant gloves out and tossed them onto the couch as I walked up the stairs and into the room.   
I put the basket down in front of the bed and grabbed my towel from the chair that sat at my desk and went into the bathroom to shower.

Your POV-

I woke up to the sound of the shower and the sun shining throw the curtains. I let out a groan as I sat up holding the comforter to my chest, my thighs were sore, it was a good kind of sore but annoying. I heard the shower turn off and the sound of the shower curtain moving, I looked around the room expecting to see the clothes from the night before on the floor but I didn't. The door opened and I looked over and saw Alex standing there, his towel wrapped around his hips showing off his v-lines, I was entranced.  
"'Morning sweetheart." He said,"how'd you sleep?" He asked as he opened The closet, it was a walk in so he entered, keeping the door open , I couldn't see in though.  
"I slept great,you?" I asked.  
"Absolutely amazing." I heard him chuckle , I heard some hangers move around in the closet and soon walk out. He was in a long black sleeve and black joggers.  
"The suit goes over this, without it it's feels terrible." He said and I nodded.  
"You found that out the hard way I see."I laughed,"I gotta take a shower and get ready." I groaned   
"You could've joined me." He winked,"the door is never locked."  
"I'll consider your offer." You laughed.  
"I don't know if you like coffee, but there's a fresh pot down stairs." He said walking to the door.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."

Protest-

It was about 3 in the afternoon when Alex and I arrived at the protest. We agreed that we would stay close to eachother, atleast close enough to see eachother,  
I was sitting with a group of other protesters on the ground about 7 yards away from a group of cops. We were all sitting because of Avina, she's a 19 year old of Jamaican descendant. We were all calm, talking about the protest and the other day.   
"So who do you think the guy in that suit is?" A 28 year old, Jake asked.  
"I don't know, he's probably just wearing t because it hides his identity." I answered.  
"I bet he's a total nerd." Avina laughed,"I mean he looks like he straight out of halo."  
"Probably." I laughed and adjusted my gas mask.  
"He's probably really hot." Jake said,"I mean he's got dreads soo...I love a man with dreads."  
"I do too!" I exclaimed.  
"There's a cop coming." Avina pointed out,"female, I think her badge is 291 but I'm sure, I asked for it yesterday."  
"You stay sitting." I said and stood up.  
"I need you three to get out of the road or you'll be detained." She threatened, she was decently tall, 2 inches taller than me.  
"I may I present you the first amendment?" I asked crossing my arms,"were protesting ma'am were not causing any trouble, mostly considered the fact the side walk is a foot away."  
"Miss I need you to move." She ordered.  
"No." I shook my head, Jack and avani were still sitting unphases by her.  
"Miss I am not afraid to spray and arrest you." She threatened.  
"Ooh macho man is walking over here." Jake said in awe, I looked at saw Alex coming closer, he was stopped A couple feet away from me by someone who wanted to I guess interview him.  
"Look officer, you can detain me for all I care. I want your shortest cuffs on their tightest setting and I would prefer my face being stuffed into a pillow, but if you're not up for it that's fine. The cuffs will do just fine." I winked, she looked at me with a dumbfounded look.  
"Ma'am she said she wants you to cuff her and fuck her." Avani laughed.  
"I'm sorry bu- hold up." She leaned di to her radio,"what's up? Alright I'm on my way." And with that she walked away.  
"Scare then with kink, it works." I laughed as alex walked over.  
"Did I hear that right?" He heard his voice under his helmet,"is the new strategy to express your kinks and...scare em'?" He gave us a laugh as he put his hand on my of my back.  
"Pretty much." Jake nodded.  
"It works so we're gonna keep on doing it." Avina said.  
"Well, okay...I respect that." He laughed his hand moved to my ass,"stay safe you three." He gave my ass a light squeeze and made his way down the road.  
"I think I'm in love." I said.  
"I think we all are."

6:54 pm-

Tonight has been decently calm, only 10 rubber billets were shot but it seems like today is a baton and peper spray day.   
I was now at the opposite side of the street and 15 yards up, I was with Avani and a couple of her friends.  
"Look at the nut crackers, marching like toy soldiers missing a leg." Avani laughed.  
"More like the desk lady from Monsters Inc." I laughed, as the got closer we backed away onto the road, me and Avani were talking ignoring the cops. I pointed up as a talked to add emphasis to our conversation, we were a couple feet away from eachotherand talking mostly with hand expressions because of our masks. Apparently this was threatening and I felt a baton come in contact with my stomach, I clenched the hit area as a couple of the people in the forum backed up and I've grabbed Avani to move.  
"Fuck yo- shit!" I cursed as my back was hit and I fell on the ground and heard the sound of something spraying but I wasn't hit only forcefully stood up and slammed into the brick wall that belonged to a printing company, my mask hit the wall with a thud sound, I saw the officers uniform it wasn't the same one from before.  
"Let her go!" Avani yelled,"she didn't nothing to you!"  
"Let her go!" A couple of people yelled as I was cuffed, they were extremely tight, painfully.  
"Why are you arresting me?" I yelled.  
"Attempting Aggravated assault on an officer." The man said. He had his arm laying against my upper spine to keep me pinned and a leg between my knees so I wouldn't be able to run.  
"I didn't assault I was talking with my friend!" I yelled at him and he ya led my mask down,"do you dare put your hands on me ag-fuck you!" He pepper sprayed my face, it didn't hit my eyes, only my jaw and lip are.   
"2702.1." He spoke into his radio, I heard another respond with 'no room left in vehicles keep person detained.'  
"2702.1? Assault on law enforcement Aww how cute." I thought, my lips were burning from the pepper spray.

Alex's pov-

I saw a group of protesters surrounding someone shouting "let her go!" I walked over and saw an office leaning on a lady.  
I pushed through the crowed and I realize the lady that was being detained was (y/n).   
"What happened?" I asked the girl from before.  
"We were talking and then he hit her with his baton in her stomach and her shoulder area, and he just pepper sprayed her a couple minutes ago, didn't get in her eyes." She said and I nodded.  
" I need one of you to go to that car and start blaring the horn, he's the only officer over here so it's his problem." I ordered.  
"I got it." Some older man said and ran to the car, I heard the emergency horn go off and he looked over and rolled his eyes, a watched a couple other protesters go over and start beating the shit out of the vehicle which pissed him off he completely forgot about (y/n) and she turned around to lean on her back.  
"Everyone run!" I yelled, they were going to send backup most likely, grabbed (y/n) and picked her up ,"don't speak, don't even open your mouth." She nodded.  
"We're talking about this when we get to the car." She thrashed het wrists around and I grabbed them snd steadied then as I ran into an ally way and came out the other way in a public car lot. She let out a high pitch whimper in obvious pain.  
"It's okay I'm gonna get them off and I'll get the spray off too." I made it to my car and sat her down on the trunk, a tear rolled down her cheek.   
I quickly took my bag off and grabbed out a pair of heavy duty chain cutters and she moved so I had better access to the chain and I cut it, I'll have to pick the keyhole to get the cuff off.  
"Help a bit?" I asked and she nodded quickly and pointed to her mouth,"I know I know." I grabbed a water bottle out of my bag that was a mix of dawn and water and a couple clothes. I poured the water onto one of the rags and started to wipe her face with it focusing mostly on her lips she took the rag from me and flipped it taking the clean side and getting her jaw.  
"I fucking hate cops." She muttered, as I handed her a new rag with water.  
"What even happened?" I asked as she wiped her lips more and then moved to her jaw.  
"I was talking with Avani, and cause we have masks of we were using our hands for more expression like normal, and I guess that douche bag thought I was trying to assault him." She rolled her eyes,"He ripped my gas mask off and sprayed me."  
"And where were you hit?"   
"Shoulder blade area and it hit my rib but it was aimed at my stomach." I nodded.  
"Does it hurt?" I asked taking my helmet off.  
"Back is sore and my rib feels like it might be bruised." She handed me the cloth back,"now can you please get these off my wrist already?"  
"I don't have a pin or anything with me." She sharply exhaled.  
"You better speed."

Your POV-  
His house-

I tapped my foot on the floor as Alex picked the cuff lock, his lip was between his teeth as he focused. My wrists were throbbing, when I see that cop I swear to god I'm gonna actually give him a reason to call a code 2702.1.  
"It's getting worse every minute." I whispered.  
"That's because they're swelling." He said and the cuff clicked and he got it off,"we'll ice it after I get this one off."  
" halle-fuckin-lujah." Soon enough he hit the second one off, quicker then the first. I rubbed my wrists as he grabbed 2 ice packs from his freezer and handed them to me and I took them.  
"Come let's go upstairs, give you a towel for them, and you can take your shower." He said as I got out of the seat and followed him to the upstairs.

I collapsed onto the bed as he handed me a towel. I put the towel down on the bed and put the pack on it and grabbed my phone from my back pocket and went on Instagram. I heard alex start to take off the armor part of his outfit off.  
"You taking a shower too?" I asked putting my phone down, I got off the bed and took off my jeans and tossed them into the hamper next to him as I looked over at him, he was taking off his arm pieces.  
"Ya, I'm taking it after you."  
"Wanna just take one with me?" He stopped what he was doing and went silent.  
"Serious?" You nodded,"fuck ya then." He took his pieces of faster and then I was pulled off the bed, I let out a yelp as he picked me up and brought me into the bathroom.   
He sat me down on the cold counter, I felt the Mirror on my back, the Mirror took up the whole wall that the counter was on and the counter had a good 3 feet of free space.  
I grabbed his shirt and locked my lips with his, his hands fell to my hips and he pulled my closer to him, my hands were intertwined behind his neck as he kissed me deeply. His hands snuck under my shirt, his thumb landed on my bottom right rib and I winced in the kiss, he parted from my lips and removed his hands from me quickly.  
"Shit I'm sorry, I forgot about your rib for a minute." He apologized, you grabbed his hands and put them onto your thighs as you took your shirt off and tossed it to the ground, he licked his lips, and dug his fingers into your thighs. You reached behind your back and unclipped your bra.  
He watched your movements like a hawk waiting for the perfect time to strike. You dropped the clothing piece to the ground.  
"Is it bad that I really want you to fuck me on this counter?" I spoke quickly.  
"Tell me exactly what you want me to do." He whispered, you swallowed hard, his tone of voice made me throb.  
"There's so much things I want you to do to me." You whispered, I moved his hands to my chest and placed them on my breasts,"I want your hands all over me, your lips kissing and biting everywhere." I moved one of his hands to my neck,"this one is self explanatory."  
"Very." I moved his hands to my thighs,"and you want my tongue teasing you don't you?" I nodded,"you want my fingers pumping in and out of you as I suck your clit? Maybe me seeing how much times I can make you cum simply with my mouth?"   
"Oh fuck yes."   
"Maybe another time though, I wanna taste you and fuck you over this counter and on that shower wall."he said with a tone full of lust  
"Then fuck me."

Alex's pov-

I pulled my shirt off and tossed it onto the ground before I pulled (y/n) closer to me. Leading her into a deep kiss, her hands tracing down my torso and up to my neck tugging at my dreads. I trailed one of my hands up to her chest, I ran my thumb over her nipple which caused her to moan in the kiss.  
"Sensitive are we?" I whispered on her lips and she nodded. I brought my other hand up and started to fondle with them, she pushed her chest into me and broke the kiss. I kissed down her jaw, down her neck, my hands trailing for her hips as I created bruises along her chest and stomach, lowering myself down to her panties. I slid them down and off of her legs and looked up at her, her head was resting against the mirror, her breathing was slow but shallow.  
I pushed her legs up onto the counter, exposing her needy cunt.  
"Alex please." She begged.  
"What sweetheart?" I asked giving her an innocent face, she looked down at me with an annoyed face.  
"I'm not begging." She hissed.  
"But you already did." I winked and ran my thumb over her slit, she let out a soft moan. I dipped my thumb to clit and started to rub slow light circles.  
"Mmm." She hummed,"harder." I complied and circled harder, still keeping a slow pace, after awhile of that to get her worked up I replaced my thumb with my tongue. She moaned loudly, her hand shooting my hair grabbing a decent amount in her fist. I licked and sucked her clit harder then the first until she was practically screaming my name from pleasure. I licked down to her core circling it and dipping my tounge into core and back up to her clit.  
"Just like I imagined." I purred, she let out a needy whimper. I sucked on her clit and brought my fingers to her core and slowly slid them in which caused Her back arched off the mirror and she tugged at my hair.  
"Oh god." She moaned.  
"Feel good?" I muttered in her clit, as I curled my fingers.  
"So good." I started to pump faster and I detached from her clit and stood up, her hand fell to my shoulder, her nails digging into it, I bent down slightly and kissed her allowing her to taste herself. I started to finger her faster,"right there alex, right there!" I slowed down slightly and sped up again doing those a couple times, I brought my other hand and circled her clit slowly with my thumb.  
"You gonna cum for me?" I asked and she nodded,"for me and only me?"  
"Only you." She bit her lip, her eyes were closed.  
"What a good slut you are." I praised.  
"Fuck I'm close."   
"Cum right on my fingers for me sweetheart." I whispered into her ear and kissed right below it. She clenched around my fingers and I started to pump faster.  
"Fuck-fuck Alex!" She moaned as she cummed, I continued fingering her fast as he orgasm ripped through her. She was a moaning mess, strings of curses and my name rolled off her tongue. Her back was arched, eyes closed, and mouth gaping.  
"That's it." I whispered,"good girl." I kissed her forehead as she calmed down, her legs shaking. I removed my fingers slowly from her and held them infront of her face.  
"Open." She obeyed and opened her mouth I put my fingers on her tongue and she sucked them clean. I can't wait to feel her mouth around my cock, but that's for a different night. 

Your POV-

His fingers left my mouth as I panted still catching my breath from before. My eyes trailed down to his pants, a very obvious boner.  
"Need me to help?" I asked.  
"As much as I would love your mouth around my cock, I don't want that right now. I want you bent over this counter....now." He commanded, and I obeyed.  
I got of them counter making sure to not loose grip on it because if i did I wor fall because of how weak my legs were. My chest hit the counter and I watched him in the mirror remove his pants and boxers giving himself a quick stroke. He was huge now that I'm seeing him in the light I'm confused as to how it fit.  
"What you scared?" He asked running his tip over my cum covered slit.  
"Not one bit." I said and I felt his tip slide through my folds and into my core, he slid in fully, we both moaned in unison. His hands were on my hips and he started to slowly slide in and fully out of me and push back in.  
"You're fucking tight, guess I'll have to use three fingers next time, huh?" He asked adding in hard thrusts.  
"I-I won't argue." I sighed as he went faster. he slammed into you hitting your g spot.  
"Ooh fuck." You moaned, he grabbed your hair, and yanked you closer to him your shoulder blades grazing his chest as he kissed your neck.  
"Mine." He growled and created a dark hickey on your pulse point.  
he released your hair after kissing the new bruise on your neck and he slapped your ass, the sudden sting of pain surprised you, but fuck it was amazing.  
"Open your eyes." He commanded, you opened them and he spoke between thrusts,"I want you...to watch yourself."   
It was hard but you did it, watching his head throw back and his mouth open as he pounded into you, it was sexy fucking sight.  
The sounds of your moans and sighs, his growls and groans, skin on skin contact, and the occasional slap on your filled the room.  
"Oh alex."You moaned as his hand wrapped around your throat applying little pressure, the bubbles in your abdomen formed fast,"I'm close!"  
"You're gonna wait for me." He gritted his teeth, his thumb dug into your neck, you could feel your pulse. The bubbles were close to popping but you weren't going to cum if you could control it but that didn't mean you werent going to beg.  
"Please." You dug your nails into your palms.  
"I already told you wait for me." He released your neck and slapped your ass 3 times,"listen the first time." Your ass stung but it felt amazing.  
Soon his thrusts began to get sloppy and he started to lose his Rhythm.  
"Oh fuck." He whispered and pulled you up to him by your hair which made you moan, putting uku in the same position before when he created the hickey," come on sweetheart, cum with me." His hand slid to your clit and he rubbed it.  
"Oh fuck fuck!" You yelled as you released onto his cock. He repeated your name into your ear as he released into you. He thrusted slow as you came down from both of your highs. You leaned into the counter panting as he slid out of you and grabbed onto the counter and leaned on the counter, his back facing the mirror.  
"That was amazing." He panted," was that a little bit to rough?"  
"Coulda' been rougher." I laughed,"so what we getting in the shower now?"  
"Ya."

~~~~~~~  
Published- 6/7/20  
Words-3990

Woohoo another chapter, 2 Smuts in a row too! Anyways I plan on having a really dirty smut at chapt 5/6.  
I already plan on the kinks that I wanna include-  
Daddy kink, degradation, praise, chocking, hair pulling, edging/refusal, and bondage.  
If you want any other just ask and I might add them.


	4. 4- red

Let me just specify this because I completely forgot to write it in the second chapter, the reader has an IUD aka a b.c implant  
-wrap it before you tap it   
-swallow the pill before you take his fill   
-Get an Iud before you get that D  
Okay? Okay this chapter is short sorry

after this chapter I'm going to start writing chapt 5 and I'm going to editing another one of my books I put on hold to edit, this book is just something to write when I'm bored. Which means I'm totally gonna leave you on cliff hangers

Your POV-  
Morning-

I woke up to the feeling of Alex playing with my hair. I was laying in his chest, my hand resting next to my face on his chest.   
"Morning." He said softly.  
"Morning to you too." I said, I owned my eyes and saw that the blinds were raised. The sky was dark grey from the thick layer of clouds. Rain pelted the window like rubber bullets at a protest gone wrong.  
"Not going to the protest today." He said and I looked up and he was looking at the window to,"got any plans?"  
"No none that I can think of." I said.  
"Wanna go home? I'm not kicking you out, don't think I am." He chuckled as I sat up.  
"Ya actually that would be nice, you can spend the night there, meet my roommate, her girlfriend might be there though...she usually is." I laughed.  
"We can leave around 2 or something." He said and we heard a crush of thunder from outside.  
"this should be interesting."

Alex's pov-  
1:46-

(y/n) and I were sitting in the couch watching random shows on Netflix and occasionally chatting. Her head was on my lap, as she laid and took up the rest of the couch. I'm not complaining, I'm comfortable and so is she.  
About 20 minutes into 13th(that's the title I recommend it) her phone rang.  
"Hey bitch." She laughed, it's was Allie, I could only make out some words that Allie said, it was along the lines of 'hey asshole, when are you coming back to our house.'  
"At 2, well I'm leaving at 2, I'll be there at 3, why you having Rebecca over?" She asked while playfully rolling her eyes. I heard Allie respond with a yes and I couldn't make out anything else after that.  
Soon (y/n) hung up telling her goodbye.  
"So she thinks that you're a psychopathic murder." She said calmly.  
"Well Thats Interesting." I chuckled.  
"Don't take it personally, she says it about everyone...I don't know why though."  
"Well she's seems very interesting and I can't wait to meet her." She laughed.  
"She can't wait to interrogate you." She poked my chest,"so reserve 10 minutes for her when we get to my house."  
"I'll clear my schedule then."

3:15pm-  
Your POV-  
(Like I said, this chapter is fast at the beginning, and this is a short chapter)

I shut the car door behind me as I got out of the passenger seat. I opened the trunk and grabbed my backpack out of it and Alex grabbed his bag.  
"Cute place." He said.  
"I've been here since I was a freshman in college." I walked up the free concrete stairs up to the front door(if you want an example of the house, basically, a started sims house but better, with 2 floors)   
"Wow." He said from behind me,"when I was in college I was in an apartment with my super annoying friend James, he's a digital artist now, and we also had 3 other people there with us."  
"I guess I got lucky then." I laughed as I opened the unlocked door. I pushed it opened into the foyer, my house had grey "wood" flooring, and white walls. It was simple and We liked it that way.  
"Tell me why I expect your house to look like a 2016 herbalist tumblr chicks house?" He said kicking his shoes off, I put my bag down on the stairs a couple feet in front of us.  
"You gotta ask yourself that." I said as I heard the tv in the living room at the end of the short hallway,"Allie!" I called out.  
"Welcome home!" I heard her yell and I laughed.  
"Come on." I gestured you Alex to follow me as I started walking down the hall.  
I slid into the living room to set Allie in a blue baggy sweatshirt, black sweatpants, with grey moccasin slippers and Her dark brown hair was in a messy braid.  
"I've missed you!" She exclaimed and popped off of the couch and tackled me into a hug at the speed of light.  
"I've missed you too!" I laughed as she released me. I looked up at Alex who had a face full of concern as he tried to hide his laughter that wished to come out.  
"And who is this?" She asked crossing her arms as she raised a brow.  
"This is Alex, the guy I met at the protest, the guy who you belive is a murderer." I explained.  
"Hi Allie." He gave her a small wave. She looked at him and glanced at me. She sighed and muttered something in Spanish. shes half white half Hispanic, shes white passing which, and I quote her,"it gives me an advantage at the protests because I look like a white bitch so they won't arrest me." She smiled, and uncrossed her arms.  
"You can stay, now Rebecca will be over in like 15 or 20 minuets, living room is ours you two go to your room." She pointed at me.  
"Alright." Alex laughed and gave her a thumbs up as I ushered him back to the foyer. We grabbed our bags and went to my room.

Alex's pov-  
(Why is this taking me so long to write?)

I entered (y/n)s room, first thing I noticed was the corner of her room had plants, 2 hanging ivy's, and some others in pots below.  
"Ah there's the plant aesthetic." I laughed.  
"I love plants, so fuck off." She laughed as she jumped onto her bed,"I got the gamer girl aesthetic too if you look at the other corner." She said "gamer girl" in a high pitch voice as I walked over to the bed.  
"I think I've got a better set up in my office." I jumped onto the bed next to her.  
"Oh really?" She rolled onto her back and rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face,"mines better, yours is in the middle of an in home gym, mine has an aesthetic."  
"Your aesthetic is cottagecore belle delephine." I said with a serious tone. Her smile dropped and she just looked at me for a couple times.  
"Well...I guess I'll just start selling my bath water to my viewers on Twitch then." She laughed.  
"Sounds like a plan." 

Later that night-  
Your POV-

I walked down stairs to get some snacks for the movie that Alex and I are watching. We spent the first 20 minutes throwing popcorn at eachother so he's cleaning that up while I'm a snack run.   
I walked pass the living before looking into it.   
"Hey Rebecca!" I greeted her with a small wave as I walked past.  
"Wait! Get in here!" Allie called, I wanna alles backwards and pivoted on the heel of my foot to look at her,"sooo....how was your mini vacation?"  
"It was good." I said as I walked into the room and sat on a loveseat in the corner.  
"What happened?" 'Becca asked.  
"We went to the protests and hung out at his place." I said, she sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"That's not all you did, come on." She pressed.  
"We fucked, each night...first night was simple and soft and then the next night was rough and in his bathroom on the countertop and on the shower wall." I blurted out. They both squealed like middle school girls talks about their crushes at a sleepover.  
"So is he? Ya know..." Allie smirked, this was her way of asking if he had a big dick.  
"Yes." I nodded, I just wanted to make popcorn and go back upstairs but nope.  
"So how did you two meet?" Becca asked.  
"Front lines of the protest, but we met when I got shot in the back of my knee by a rubber bullet when they started to fire for the second time. It was obviously a very romantic way of meeting." I laughed as I got up from the chair.  
"No no! Tell us more!" Allie raised her voice.  
"I've gotta make more popcorn, we had a food fight so no, I can tell you more tomorrow."

Alex's pov-

I tossed the lady price of popcorn in the trash and I sat down on the bed and laughed slightly as parts of the popcorn fight played in my head. I looked forwards at her closet, it's just on the opposite wall on the bed. I noticed a red box on the top rack of her closet, it has some stuff painted on it, obviously it was holding something, and I want to know what's in there...but, It's not my stuff, so I won't.  
I fell onto my back and grabbed my phone and went on Twitter. A couple minutes later the door opened and (y/n) walked in.  
"We're not throwing this one around." She pointed at me as I sat up.  
"Yes ma'am." She rolled her eyes and put the bowl down on the bed and sat down,"I've got a question."  
"Ask away."   
"What's in the red box?" Gestured to the closest.  
"The wha- oh, um...nothing, it's nothing." She was flustered, very flustered.  
"So can I see what's inside? Because I'm guessing it's empty if there's nothing in it." I stood up.  
"There's absolutely nothing in it except for air." She spike in a rushed pace.  
"So I can look then?" I asked grabbing it down, she didn't reply,"I'm taking that as a yes."  
The box was wooden,and about 10 inches tall and a foot and a half wide. It wasn't very heavy but it was weighted for sure.  
"What am I gonna find in here?" I asked raising a brow.  
"Definitely stuff you'll like." She said as I lifted the latch and opened the box slightly ,"there's also another one in the closet it's the grey one."  
"Really?" I looked behind me and the box closed,"I'll grab that one after." I opened the box again and oh boy I was surprised and pleased.

"Holy shit"

I fucking hate this chapter, anyways, sorry that this is late.  
Published-6/29/20  
Words-1809


End file.
